In an era of social media, social platform like (Facebook®, Twitter®, LinkedIn®, Orkut®) provide a virtual platform for online users to perform various activities such as blogging, instant messaging, posting messages and the like. Further such social platform may facilitate the users across geographical region to share their thoughts on the virtual platform. For example, consider a user U1 may express his desire to buy a car on the social platform. Further the user U1 may seek advice from other users of the social network regarding the same. In response, the other users may provide their comments and/or suggestions to the user U1 in order to assist the user U1 in taking his decision to buy the car. Similarly, the users may perform several activities on the platform to express their needs, desires, knowledge, skills, capability, feelings, and the like.
In view of the above, such users may neither be identified nor awarded for their skill, despite of conveying their skill on the social platform.